sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Shazil Salazar
| cityofbirth = San Fernando | countryofbirth = Trinidad and Tobago | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward / Winger | currentclub = Winston Beach | clubnumber = 11 | youthyears = 2008 | youthclubs = FC South End | years = 2009-2011 2011-2012 2012-2017 2017 2017- | clubs = FC South End W Connection HP Rangers → Crusaders (loan) Winston Beach | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2013- | nationalteam = Trinidad & Tobago | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Shazil Salazar (born April 4, 1990) is a Trinidadian professional footballer who plays as a striker and winger for Winston Beach in St. Gregory. He has also played for other Gregorian clubs, Helena Point Rangers and Crusaders, and has represented the Trinidad and Tobago national team. Club career FC South End As an 18 year-old, Salazar first signed a professional contract with for FC South End in his native Trinidad and Tobago, where he played for the only two seasons of the club's existence (2009 and 2010-11). They disbanded after the 2010-11 season and Salazar was left to find a new club. W Connection Salazar's performance with South End attracted the attention of another local club, W Connection F.C., who had finished 4th in the league the previous season. In the 2011-12 season, Salazar led W Connection with 7 goals, tied for 6th-best in the league, as the club went on to win the TT Pro League championship. Helena Point Rangers Salazar's performance in 2011-12 attracted the attention of several clubs in the Caribbean, including three in St. Gregory. On June 18, 2012, Salazar made the decision to sign a three-year contract with Helena Point Rangers. On May 23, following the final matchday of the 2015-16 League A season, Salazar was released by Rangers, however he was re-signed on August 31, just before the close of the summer transfer window as the club faced several injury troubles at striker. Crusaders On January 10, 2017, Salazar joined League B side Crusaders on a six-month loan. He made his first appearance for Crusaders just four days later in the Holy War match against Don Bosco, which Crusaders lost 1-0. Salazar's first goal for Crusaders came on February 11 in a losing effort against Port St. Christopher Pirates, and then scored in his next two league games against Calabria and Bay View, both times after coming on as a substitute. Despite his strong performances, Crusaders were unable to stay aloft in League B after losing the playoff final against Black Lions in which he started, but failed to score and was subbed out in the second half for Ryan McAree. Winston Beach A free agent as of July 1, 2017, Salazar met with several clubs in Leagues A and B before signing a three-year deal with League B side Winston Beach on July 14. He was assigned the shirt number 11, which he had also previously worn at Rangers. Category:Player pages Category:Winston Beach F.C. players Category:Crusaders F.C. players Category:Helena Point Rangers F.C. players Category:People from Trinidad and Tobago